Production: Amuto
by TrinityAngelX
Summary: “Don’t you dare tarnish my reputation, I might be new but I know I’m way better then you,” she said in defence to his wide grin. He just continued smiling and getting closer. She felt her blush deepened. –Amu x Ikuto-


Another Amuto story by yours truly! I do hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoy writing it.

Apparently, I own this "film" but I don't own Shugo Chara!

PS. _Some _of the Shugo Charas will be humans in this story; its alternative universe. You've been warned.

* * *

"_Sometimes, it's necessary to go through the pain to experience the joy."_

_-__Viva La Gwenny_

* * *

**One New Diary**

* * *

Heart Beat: Thud. Thud. Thud.

The pink-haired protagonist wanted to scream. She wanted to go to heaven and never leave. She wanted to melt like an ice-cream and never recover. She wanted to dive into the ocean and never sink. She wanted to jump into the clouds and never fall. She…

SHE GOT IN? NO WAY!

She screamed; she couldn't help it. Ran, Miki and their youngest roommate, Su, ran out to see what the commotion was about.

"What it is Amu-chan?" Ran asked, while Miki nodded and started to straighten out the wrinkles on her blue blouse.

Amu didn't answer, causing Su to worry. "Maybe I should cook up something?" She asked as she put on a green maid's outfit. Ran nodded and noticed a white envelope on the hardwood floor. She picked it up, tore it open, took out the note and read it aloud,

"Dear Ms. Hinamori Amu.

We're please to announce that you've been one of the selected newcomers to be featured in our new production. Please arrive at the building at ten o'clock in the morning on Friday. We look forward to seeing you.

Sincerely,

The Hoshina Production Committee."

All three of the girls looked down at a flushed and rather pleased Amu. Ran in her pink cheerleading outfit began to cheer like she never did before.

"You did it Amu-chan! You're going to be an actress!" She said once she finished her cheer.

Amu nodded, she couldn't believe it, yet it was reality. She was going to fulfil her long time dream. There was no more praying, hoping, wishing, nor dreaming. She was in, and that was that.

"Tomorrow is Friday; shall I fix up an outfit for you Amu-chan?" Miki asked as she took out her matted sketch book.

Amu nodded, completely speechless. Su, like a kind mother she portrayed, smiled and said, "I'm going to do a special dish for this special occasion! In honour of Amu-chan making into the movie, I'll be serving remake honey special!" Ran nodded in agreement and began to cheer at the thought of extra delicious food.

Amu smiled all the way back into her small room at the end of the hallway. She shut the door and slide down onto the floor, still smiling. In attempt to overcome her shock, she opened up her red, velvet, plaid designed diary and turned to a new page.

_Dear diary, _

_Miki had originally gave me this so draw, but seeing as I don't like to draw, I decided to make this into a diary._

_See, why a diary of all things? It's probably because I'm tired of keeping my thoughts to myself; I need to write it down. So I'm an 18 year old girl who's always dreamt of becoming an actress, because actors get to portray many different characters, including characters that are exactly like who they are._

_I could never be completely honest with myself, nor with other people around me. I'm mistaken for 'cool and spicy' around campus and I never did anything to stop the misunderstandings. So I thought becoming an actress would help me express myself better._

_So this production I got in is adapted from the famous novel called "Blood and Roses," it might sound like a tragedy or some gruesome horror movie, but I heard it's a romantic play about these two forbidden lovers being torn apart because of the war between their countries. Typical really, but it's still my first debut and I'm really excited! I hope I get the main character, which is the lovely and pure Rosaline._

_I tried out for Rosaline and her mother…but I don't look old enough to be a mother…do I?_

_Over & Out_

_Amu x_

She contently closed the diary. This new diary was about to enter along with her new life of showbiz.

But before that, she'd have to eat Su's delicious meal.

* * *

"Amu-chan! Wake up! Today is Friday, you have to go to the building at ten! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Su shouted as she tried waking Amu up.

The said girl groaned and turned over, "Ten more minutes?" she asked.

"No Amu-chan, you don't want to lose your chance of being an actress do you?" Su asked. At the sound of "actress" Amu shot up straight and began to fret.

"What am I going to wear?!" She kept asking over and over again, scattering her clothes all over the room, making Su twitch.

"Stop worry Amu-chan, I've prepared something for you already," A voice from the doorway said. Amu turned to see Miki and ran to give her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much you guys!" She said gratefully as she changed into Miki's fashionable outfit which consist of black shoes, light blue jeans with a white belt, a pink V-neck sweater with a blank tank underneath. "It looks really good on me Miki," Amu gushed as she turned over and over in front of her mirror.

"You're welcome Amu-chan," She said as she started to eat Su's cooking. Meanwhile, Ran who had already finished eating began to cheer.

"We should get going if we don't want to be late," Su said checking her watch, "Amu-chan, you can eat while we walk there."

* * *

They sat down in the waiting room, a woman that looked like she might be at her mid-twenties, greeted them and motioned them to follow.

As they followed her, she began to ask Amu questions like, "So you're about to finish High School, right?" "Yea," Amu would reply back.

She led them into a room at the far left side of the hall. She knocked and a voice grunted, "Enter." She opened the door and led them inside.

"Are you Hinamori Amu?" A guy whom Amu recognized as the director asked. He took out his cigar as Amu nervously nodded.

"I guess I should say congratulations for getting the part of Rosaline." He said as he took a puff of his cigar. Amu's eyes widen, "Really?" she asked as Su whispered, "Address him 'Sir' its more polite."

The director decided to ignore it and said, "So you _do_ know what the storyline of Blood and Roses is, right?"

Amu hesitantly shook her head. The director sighed and began to explain

"Blood and Roses is a story about a warrior named Tristan falling in love with his enemies' daughter, the priestess Rosaline. However, even if she was in love with him too, she was pure and could not go against her country or her status."

"You mean like Joan of Arch?" Miki asked intelligently.

The director ignored her and continued speaking, "So Tristan, deeply in love with the lovely and pure Rosaline, thinks that his feelings are rejected, offers to be put in the front line. When Rosaline sees him injured in a vision, she quickly ran to see him, they exchange last words, and she tries to revive him but fails. His death haunts her forever. The end." He finished bluntly.

"That's kind of like Romeo and Juliet." Ran commented

"Be quiet girl, this is the biggest hit in all of Japan." The director barked.

"Um…where does the concept of blood and roses come in?" A timid Amu asked, intimidated by the strict director.

"That, you will have to ask the Author, Ms. Gladys." The director said as he signalled his assistant, Sanjo to fetch her.

Amu, Ran, Miki and Su sat down on the couch directly across from the desk that belonged to "Kazuomi Hoshina" they guessed that meant the director.

The room was small, square shaped and the walls were white. A lone window loomed over behind the desk, and a huge shelve took up the entire wall on their left.

The door squeaked open and in came an old lady accompanying Sanjo.

"Eh? So you want to know the concept of Blood and Roses?" She asked, straight to the point.

Amu nodded silently, she didn't dare say a word in fear of losing this chance.

"Well, it's a war obviously, so there's blood, but roses comes in because when Tristan died, a single rose was in Rosaline's hair, the very first rose he gave her. You should have read the book before you tried out! You should have known he gave her a rose at every single meeting they had!" The old women lectured as she threw the book at Amu, "I want this to be a success child!"

She left the room leaving everyone scared and nervous, though the director and Amu tried to hide it.

"We're counting on you, Ms. Hinamori Amu-san," Sanjo said shakily.

Amu nodded. After all, this was her chance; she could do it without having any trouble, right?

* * *

Yay! So I finished the first chapter of this, sorry if it seemed rushed or if the characters seemed OCC. Do you think Amu having a diary is weird? Should I take it out? Review please? :D

And check out my other Amuto story if you have the time? Thanks & Bye x


End file.
